


Clean Slate 重新开始(翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Series: Lucy [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 皮特·卡斯提格里奥内想要[i][b]获得平静[/i][/b]，好么？





	Clean Slate 重新开始(翻译/Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clean Slate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070803) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 

> 译者注：
> 
> *本文是Lucy系列的第一个部分。Lucy是下文里出现的、弗兰克的狗的名字，这个词有光的含义。相应的，圣露西（Saint Lucy）是盲人的主保圣人。
> 
> *Lucy系列目前7个部分，但未完。每个部分都可以视为独立成篇，但也有时间脉络贯穿。各部分主题不尽相同，分级不尽相同，有走日常，也有走剧情。
> 
> *本部分为Gen向。
> 
> *我不确定我会不会翻完这个系列，所以，欢迎移步AO3阅读原文。

卡莉之前提过，帮他们打官司的那个律师今天会到动物收容中心来一趟。还有些最后的文件要整理，杂七杂八的事儿。弗兰克没怎么往心上去。他跟律师打交道的经历，唔……就是那么回事了。他更喜欢一个人待着，照顾照顾狗，里里外外干点儿杂活：搭搭新狗窝，修修卡车引擎，搬运送过来的宠物口粮，晚上照看一眼。随便什么，只要他能做，只要他不必和人说话；他喜欢狗多一些。

作为交换，他住在这儿，就在办公室楼上的小单间公寓里；而且他们给他开工资。不高，但足够。他不需要太多钱。有些周末，大卫会邀请他过去；他会花一个下午跟孩子们一起，摆弄摆弄这个，摆弄摆弄那个，和莎拉以及大卫共饮一两瓶葡萄酒。大卫夫妇拼命企图说服他结交些新朋友。作为报复，他致力于说服他们从收容中心领养一条狗——他就快成功了。这差不多就是他的全部生活。

他想念麦克斯，但是麦克斯吃过太多苦头。动物收容中心里的兽医，她一直待麦克斯很好。这就是他在这里工作的原因。当他伤势痊愈而且他那部卡斯提格里奥内的大胡子长回来之后，他敲开收容中心的门，问他们需不需要人帮忙。他们需要。他不想再回建筑工地工作。而狗，和狗作伴挺好。[color=Silver]（*Max，弗兰克在剧集里收养的狗）[/color]

所以他现在在这里，在天台上检查排水沟和排水管，确保他不会跟某个衣冠楚楚的律师打照面。然而，卡莉把他叫了下去。然后……活见鬼。

“嗨，皮特，这位是马特·默多克，我跟你提过的律师，记得么？”是啊，多亏他，这个街区不会被铲平，不会被簇簇新的高楼大厦替代；挺好。但是非得是[i][b]他[/b][/i][/i][/b]不可么？“马特，这位是皮特·卡斯提格里奥内。他是，呃，他是我们的大救星。狗和他很亲，而且他给我们帮了很多忙。”

默多克从盲杖上抬起一只手，伸出去。弗兰克喉咙咕哝了一声，跟他握了下手。没必要让他的老板以为他哪天搞不好会摇身变成酷爱交际的人。

“幸会，卡斯提格里奥内先生。”

弗兰克怒视着卡莉：她叫他下来到底是为了啥？“我必须得进去了，皮特，但我想让默多克先生见一见露西。”

露西？“露西？”默多克问。

“它是上个月到我们这里来的。它是个很乖巧很乖巧的好姑娘。我们找不到它的主人——它的芯片被摘除了；但我们发现它受过导盲犬的训练。”默多克脸上的微笑沉下去。“我们敢说我们会给它找一户人家的。但它之前被训练做的事，它现在已经不合适了。”

“你们找不到它的主人么？训练这样的狗并不便宜。谁丢了它一定会有记录的。”看来默多克不喜欢狗，但也有可能只是不喜欢导盲的狗。

“唔，我们给好些地方打电话问过。话说回来，它现在外形有伤疤，而且以它的反应……我们也不清楚过去发生了些什么。我们想要给它找一个好去处，安静的那种。它现在很容易受惊，而且，呃，样子也有点吓人。”

“而我反正看不见。”

“是啊，你看不见。”

“我没有照顾好一条狗的时间，卡莉。”

“你不能先见见它么？我是说，毕竟，你，唔。”

“我是个瞎子。是啊，我知道。但我不用导盲犬也过得挺好。”

卡莉一脸沮丧；她肯定自以为自己牵线搭桥促成的是天作之合。“至少过来挠挠它耳朵。”弗兰克开口说。“它会很开心的。”弗兰克估摸着露西和卡莉都会很开心，[i][b]而且[/i][/b]还能让默多克不开心——这可是额外加分。全都是美事儿，对不对？弗兰克叹一口气：但是他必须付一点小代价。他不得不引着默多克到露西身边去。

[hr]

“嗳，皮特，你在动物收容中心干多久了？”

见鬼，他现在开始扯家常了。“一阵子。”

默多克低低地嗯了一声。“卡莉觉得你人很好。她提到你好几次。说你什么都能修好。”

“我擅长动手。”

“想做点别的工作么？”

弗兰克打开犬舍的门，吹一声口哨。“我不打算换工作。你好呀，姑娘。”他对露西说。它舌头耷拉在外面，抬头看着他，然后将焦点对准默多克的盲杖。[i][b]他[/i][/b]旁敲侧击的到底是想干嘛？他难道辨识不出他的声音，或者他的气味，或者别的啥？凯伦说过有幢楼塌了，把他压在废墟里；也许他脑子现在有点被搞砸了。

“噢，我不是那个意思。去年那场地震把我公寓震坏了。但房东只管房子不塌就够，别的什么都不想管。呃，那我再问问别的人吧。”

“嗯，问别人吧。喏，这是露西。过来吧。它不咬人。”

默多克探出一只手，露西马上跑到他脚边蹲下。“你好呀，露西。”他抓挠着它的耳朵，而它立刻开始摆尾巴。

“它喜欢你。”

“啊，是嘛？”默多克给了他一个得意的大大笑容。“我天生招人喜欢。”

[i][b]不，你一点都不招人喜欢。[/i][/b]弗兰克没说出口。“想待一会么？和它玩玩，试试它的本事？”

“试试它的本事？你们不是说它已经不适合当导盲犬了么？”

“脾气躁，伤疤多，这样的狗没可能通过导盲犬登记了，但它依然是受过训练的狗。只不过，它不能接受太大的声音。也许它跟你能搭。”

“不行的。我工作时间不规律；这对狗可不好。”他最后挠了它一记。“但我敢说它是只非常乖的狗狗，皮特。”

“它是。”卡莉已经回办公室了，他为什么还继续管他叫“皮特”？“什么样的工作？”

“啊？”默多克到底还是一副舍不得把手从它皮毛上挪开的样子。而露西露出它狗狗的微笑。

“你家里。什么样的工作？”

”噢，你知道的，抹抹灰泥，刷刷油漆。地震之后水管也时好时坏的。可能有扇窗子的窗玻璃得弄弄。其实我也看不到哪些地方需要修，毕竟，唔。”

“哦。”该死，他还不知情。他要是知情就不会叫弗兰克去他家修修弄弄了，不是么？“你赚的钱不够请个正儿八经的修理工么？”

默多克耸耸肩。“其实不太够。而且，卡莉说你活儿不错，也需要外快。”

“不需要太多。”还在抚摸。他[i][b]喜欢[/i][/b]露西。哈。

“反正，只要你愿意来，随时欢迎。”弗兰克看着露西从默多克身边离开。默多克露出了心碎的表情，但一秒钟之后就掩饰住了。然后，他又一次微笑，因为它拱了一个网球到他手里。“啊，你是想要玩么？”他上上下下地轻抛着网球，转向弗兰克问。“哪个方向？”

“你的九点钟。”弗兰克回答。

露西跟在球后面，快得像颗子弹。默多克看起来更像是个赢得了最大玩具的孩子，而非夜间穿着愚蠢戏服揍人的成年男人。“这样吧，”弗兰克说，“我可以周末过来看一眼，但条件是我带露西一起过来。成交？”默多克吃了一惊。他很开心，并且试图隐瞒这一点——没成功。“你可以在我检查你屋子的时候带它去散个步。”他可以挣点小外快，给大卫一家子买点儿礼物，而如果他打发小侍童去和露西玩，他就可以不必忍受他了。

该死：那个小侍童现在正笑得一脸灿烂。“行啊，皮特，成交。”

他们握握手讲定，然后露西回到它的狗窝。弗兰克重新上到天台，默多克家的地址揣在他裤子后兜里。

该死，他刚刚是答应啥了？等到下个礼拜六的时候，莎拉会在他面前得意非凡，而大卫总是站她那边——目的不过是为了招他生气，那个混账。也许他应该带着露西到[i][b]他们[/i][/b]家去，气气他们，嘿。

[hr]

他礼拜六并没有带着露西同去（不然莎拉会杀了他，而李奥十之八九不会舍得放露西回去），但当周日早上他敲响默多克家门的时候，它和他在一起。他借用了动物收容中心那台旧得不能再旧的卡车，免得露西挤地铁，而他也可以顺便捎带点工具。他不觉得自己今天能做太多，无非评估评估损坏程度、看看需要做些什么工作，但也许他能顺手干点儿琐碎活。

好一阵子没人应门。然后，一个老太太拉开他身后那扇门。“你过来搞维修的？”弗兰克点头。“他说过你会来。你可以在我家等。”她说。“我家有咖啡。”弗兰克耸耸肩，随她走进去。

“我是弗兰。”她说。

“弗兰克。”

她宠溺地逗了一会儿露西，然后给它拿来一只盛水的碗，接着给他和她自己各倒了点咖啡。如果默多克的公寓跟她的公寓相差不是太大的话，那它铁定是需要修缮。他看着弗兰跟她家的水龙头斗争了一阵子。“需要我看一眼么？”

半个小时之后，他修好了她家厨房的水槽，而他觉得她就快向他求婚了。

默多克在弗兰克折腾弗兰家大门的时候回来了。“对不起。”他说。他把手里的纸袋子倒腾着换了只手拎，空出来的手伸出去抚摸露西。后者一看到默多克出现就笔直奔他而去。叛徒。“弥撒结束之后突然有客户打我电话。急事。而我又没你电话，皮特。”

“你满可以在门上留张便条的！”弗兰说。

“那个嘛，我其实不能写字。”默多克指着他的墨镜。

“没关系。正好修了点东西。”弗兰克在牛仔裤上擦擦手。“我估计门现在好用了。”他说。

弗兰又热情地吹捧他的手艺一阵子，与此同时，默多克忙着不让露西把鼻子伸到他的纸袋子里头去。然后，弗兰把他俩一同赶了出去，自己出门去探望儿孙。

没多久，弗兰克就坐在默多克的厨房料理台边，吃着一些——老实讲味道挺不错的——贝果面包圈。“老太太人挺和气。”他说。

“是的——如果她对你有好感的话。你有手机么，皮特？万一又遇到这种事儿，手机联系更方便。”

“没。这是你从哪儿找到的？”他戳戳纸袋子。

“小面包房。离这里两个街区。福吉，我搭档，我们打赢官司的时候他总是从那里买贝果面包圈。他管这些贝果面包圈叫胜利贝果。我想着如果我迟到迟定了，至少我可以聊表歉意。”

“它们很好吃。”弗兰克环顾四周。公寓空落落的。他不知道这地方晚上会是什么样子，因为，街对过有一块奇大无比的广告牌，而窗子既没有百叶窗，也没有窗帘。“墙面看起来确实有受损。”

“唔。”默多克的注意力已经转移到露西身上：它下巴搁在默多克大腿上。

“我看看我能做点什么。你把它带出去转转？”至少这可以让他不在他眼皮子底下晃悠。

“行啊。但是等我先换身衣服。”

他消失在一扇移门后头。露西蹲坐到木头地板上，脑袋放在两只前爪之间，耐心地等待着。默多克出来的时候穿了一条休闲牛仔和一件宽松非常的哥伦比亚大学旧运动衫。弗兰克拒绝承认他看起来挺顺眼的。更柔和一些。

“我在你大门边上放了些玩具。几个球，一个飞盘。它很乖，自己不会去动玩具的。但当心点：一旦你把玩具拿出来它就会玩疯。”

默多克挥了一圈拐杖，直到它碰到他放的玩具包。“好的，明白。谢谢你，皮特。谢谢你肯等我，肯帮弗兰，还有……”他朝裂缝裂得最厉害的那堵墙一挥手。

“还什么都没做呢。赶紧出去吧。露西在屋子里憋太久了。”

默多克纵声笑起来。他拿起玩具，转回身面朝弗兰克。“不牵绳啊？”

“去它背上找。”

依言照办的默多克找到了胸带的尾端。“我不需要……”

“让它觉得自己被人需要。它受过训练干这个，记得么？”

默多克挑眉。“为了狗，是吧。”

“嗯。”

“好吧。好吧。”

终于留他一个人了。在他失明这件事上，默多克很是敏感，但弗兰克说的是真话：露西[i][b]喜欢[/i][/b]担任导盲犬。它一系好胸带就精神抖擞，头也昂得更高。他俩能开开心心，而弗兰克能清清静静干活。双赢。

[hr]

几个小时之后，默多克回来了。他摘掉了露西的胸带。弗兰克能看到它从玩具包里伸出来一点点。

“玩得开心？”

“唔。老有人问我它经历过什么。”

“它看起来确实像是经历过很多事。”

“我知道它少一只耳朵。而且，我摘胸带的时候摸到它背上有一些烧伤伤疤。还有别的么？”

“伤疤很狰狞，但它现在没事了。”弗兰克用力把洗衣机推回到角落。“你为什么把它拿掉了？胸带。”

默多克耸耸肩。“我们不需要那个。”

我们，呵。“它喜欢那个。”

“它总是想把那东西往我手里塞，而导盲犬是不能在公园里追着飞盘跑的。”

“你没有试着让它引导你？”

他像一只生气的猫一样炸毛。“我[i][b]不需要[/i][/b]导盲犬。”

“当然。但不需要的东西你也可以有的。”

默多克似乎是在两极之间摇摆。家具寥寥无几，床上铺着的却是丝绸床单。医药箱丰富到可疑（对于一名寻常律师而言），带角的愚蠢红色铠甲则无迹可寻。稀松平常的寡淡食物，但大多数都是有机的，十之八九贵得要死。没有味道的洗发水和古旧的书本，廉价的领带和一些丝质衬衫。

弗兰克继续回去检查墙角的水管是不是都好，而默多克去洗手，然后给露西装了一碗水。它跟在他后面，用狗狗眼爱慕地仰头看着他，根本没去搭理那碗水。

“你呢，皮特？有什么是你不需要但又想要的东西？”

“你不是我心理医生，默多克。”

“叫我马特。”弗兰克闷哼一声。可拉倒吧。“你有心理医生哇？”

“随你猜。”

“心理医生据说对人很有帮助。”

“我免了。”弗兰克开始动手把他的东西往工具箱里装。他今天到此为止了，但他已经想好他下个周末该带些什么来。见鬼，他下周末还会来。“你？”

“我？”

“你有心理医生？”

默多克耸耸肩。“我有神父。”他的唇角耷拉下去一点点。那是张很有辨识性的嘴，特别是在那张愚蠢面具的衬托下。“有过。”

“他死了？”凯伦跟他说过这事。默多克在点头。“没找个新的？”

“兰登神父……他跟我很熟。他认识我很久了，早在我还是个满怀怒火的小孩子的时候。这样的交情可遇不可求。”

[i][b]你现在也是个满怀怒火的小孩子。[/i][/b]弗兰克心想。“嗯。但神父和心理医生不是一回事。”

“我猜也是。但我不敢说律师能和心理医生相处愉快，你知道我的意思吧，皮特？”然后他露出那种大大的狡黠笑容。

弗兰克开始怀疑默多克究竟会不会其他笑法，也许没那么挑衅全世界的其他笑法。这种笑容有时会让他想起他不愿想的话题：比利。两个男人有俊朗的相貌，两个男人都有悲惨的童年。弗兰克心想不知道是不是他自己有某种固定模式所以才导致他最后总是跟同一种人混在一起。但他俩最终的走向并不一样。其中一个烂到了骨子里，而另一个……见鬼。

弗兰克并不喜欢他俩的相遇，但他也没办法仇视小红。他是个蠢货，他很固执，他太理想主义，他烦人得要命，但是……他一直在[i][b]努力[/i][/b]，努力让他所在的世界一角变得更好，而弗兰克……弗兰克已经放弃了战斗。他收起他的枪，让他的指关节伤口平复，努力想要重获平静，但，他清楚他自己。在内心深处，他想要的是战争。默多克则从不放弃，不是么？也许他没再穿他那套带角玩意儿了，但他还是在努力抗争，以律师的身份。而[i][b]他自己[/i][/b]做啥了？遛遛狗，通通下水道。

他不介意。他甚至喜欢这样：用他的双手做点事，看到确凿的结果，解决问题。

但他也想要带来切实的改变。他想要把子弹送进混账王八蛋身体内，他想阻止他们，永远地，但他现在在做的……只是遛遛狗。那不是他的人生目标。那不可能是，对吧？

“皮特？”默多克的声音听起来很担忧。“皮特，你有听到我说话么？你发了一分钟的呆了。”

“呵。唔。抱歉。”露西用鼻子顶他的手掌。他拍拍它的头。可怜的小家伙也在担心。“我们该走了。挺晚了的，唔。”

默多克抬手摸摸表。“对哦，如果走太晚交通会很堵。”他歪歪脑袋。“所以，你的判断怎样？”

“公寓需要做点修缮。”

“下礼拜天你有空来么？”

唔，管他呢，有何不可。“嗯。如果你还会迟到，跟弗兰说一声。她的咖啡不错。”

默多克扮了个怪相，但点点头。“好的。或者，你知道吧，你可以去弄只手机。”他蹲下身，从斜倚在料理台边上的公文包里伸手寻找。“这是我的号码。”

弗兰克伸出手指抚过名片。上头还有布莱叶盲文。“肯定很贵。这种凹凸套印。”

“我觉着这是我们的招牌，你知道吧？福吉·尼尔森，还有那个戴墨镜的瞎子。”哎哟又来了，默多克那种“你咬我呀”的笑容。

“唔。下礼拜天，那就。走吧，姑娘。”他招呼。他没有回头去看默多克有没有因为露西的离开而难过。

下礼拜天。

[hr]

一礼拜过得很快：修修漏水的屋顶；换换卡莉办公室里的加热器；给娜叶（收容中心的兽医）搭了把手，帮忙照顾几只焦虑不安的狗。那个礼拜他没去大卫家，所以，他把礼拜六花在满城乱转上：他检查了他那些还存有枪支弹药的安全屋。他清洁枪械，确保它们能正常使用；这让他的脑袋平静下来。

他还去买了台便宜手机，向莎拉发了条短信。犹豫很久之后，他存了默多克的号码。然后，他把他第二天要用的东西装到收容中心的旧卡车上。夜间，他又出去了一趟，取了一些小型枪支别在后腰的枪套里。娜叶提到过她家附近有毒贩活动。那些人渣会向未成年人出售毒品。他觉得他应该继续活动活动手脚，确保他的准头还在。以防万一。

结果还不错——是对他而言，不是对他们。

但是默多克——他是个小王八蛋。这些奉绝命毒师为人生导师的家伙一开始是在地狱厨房活动。自然而然地，注重睦邻友好的地狱厨房大蠢蛋把他们赶走了。同样自然而然地，他饶了他们的命。而他们自然而然地转移到别的地方东山再起。小侍童永远不懂吃一堑长一智。

弗兰克满肚子气。

他敲门的时候依然带着气。露西笔直笔直地奔着该死的混球去的时候他依然带着气，当他们出门了留他一个在公寓里修整开裂墙壁的时候他依然带着气。他依然气恼得要死，当他们回来，露西佩着胸带，默多克的鼻子从围巾之上冒出来：红通通的——而且事情如此明显：露西喜欢那个看不见的白痴多于喜欢他。

“怎样哇，皮特？”弗兰克闷哼一声。“那行吧，我就当这是你的答复。”他在微笑，躲在他的围巾下头。他在微笑，当露西尾随他进厨房。他他妈的甚至在[i][b]咯咯地笑[/i][/b]，当它把鼻子抵到他大腿根的时候。

“修了修你的墙。”弗兰克终于回答。

“噢，太棒了！要不要留下来晚饭？”他挥挥手里的几张外卖菜单，而露西试图去抢。

“不用。我不能留。”

“行啊。下次吧，也许。”默多克说。他听起来甚至一点都不失望——倒也不是说弗兰克指望他会失望。倒也不是说弗兰克指望他真有意要弗兰克留下来，因为弗兰克[i][b]铁定是[/i][/b]不想留下来。他到这儿来只是因为钱，以及露西喜欢那个白痴，虽然他不知道为啥。露西多出门对它是好事。对，就是这样。

“当然。”

弗兰克收起他的工具，嘟囔着说了几句他下周再过来什么的，然后就带着露西开车回动物收容中心了。露西非常闷闷不乐地不断回头看。

[hr]

等他回到皇后区，弗兰克穿上更暖和的衣服，给自己备了一保温杯咖啡，然后上到动物收容中心办公室天台上思忖。在那里，他可以留意着收容中心里的狗狗，同时，凛冽寒风和滚烫咖啡让他保持警醒。

今天下午，当他检查墙壁、敲打松脱的墙面时，他找到了一口箱子。当然咯，他打开了这口箱子。结果真该死。里头是默多克老爹仍然平整如新的血红色袍子。袍子下头是一堆东西：绳索，黑色工装裤，沉重的黑色鞋子，黑色蒙面巾……行头。确切说，地狱厨房恶魔的行头。没错，他偷着打开了默多克的电脑，搜索人们就夜魔侠的目击记录，也搜索“烈焰拳手”杰克。默多克仍在活动——他的装扮甚至比之前更蠢。并且，很显然，在他的天主教情结之外，他的父子情结同样突破天际。该死。任务不是这样执行的。小红总有一天会把自己弄死。说真的，他现在还没死完全是幸运之神附体。

[i][b]但那关你什么事呢？[/i][/b]那是默多克的选择，不是别人的，哪怕他选择的是当白痴。

话说回来，他不是救过凯伦么，而且搭救过两次？他不是证明了他是名不错的斗士，而且他不是曾试着帮助弗兰克么？他不是曾经扛着他离开一幢由杀气腾腾的机车帮成员占据的楼房么？他不是欠他点儿人情么？

[i][b]你也帮过他的。没有没还清的欠债了。他甚至都不知道你现在的身份。[/i][/b]

噢，该死。毕竟是咖啡里头出真知。

弗兰克跑步下了消防梯，费劲儿让卡车的引擎在寒彻骨的夜间温度里发动起来，然后开车回地狱厨房。

[hr]

这成为了一种定式：多数晚上上到天台，考虑他的人生选择，而最后的选择总是……追踪着默多克四处跑。

就算是在寒风刺骨的冬夜，默多克也只是穿着他愚蠢的黑色行头。另外，弗兰克搞明白了那些绳索是拿来干什么的。小红出拳很重（这一点他深有体会），那些绳索令他拳头的威力更大。他不确信这算是足够的保护，但他知道个啥？弗兰克自己用的都是正儿八经的军队级装备，而不是什么表面高端大气看起来就肯定需要一个小时才能绑好的东方智慧结晶或者诸如此类的。而他的头——见了他妈的大头鬼啊，默多克。不单单是说现在肯定所有人都知道他是个瞎子了，而是说：讲真，区区一块布能提供啥样儿的保护啊？要是又有人冲他脑袋开枪怎么办？那样子的话怎么办？

所以，弗兰克跟踪马特的行踪，也观察他的作战风格。他现在用那些花头十足的空翻用得少了，使蛮力使得多了。凯伦跟他讲过，默多克曾经受过重伤，重到一度半死不活站都站不起来。也许他的背或者别的哪里扛不住以前的那些花俏动作了？管他呢。说真的，弗兰克不在乎。

他在乎的是，默多克依然和以前一样，并不干净利落地了结跟他动手的混球们。他吓唬他们，他从他们嘴里榨出信息，他把他们像垃圾一样丢在警局门口。但是杀掉他们？不，小侍童不会那么干的。或迟或早，他们会在别的地方重新冒出来，成为其他人的麻烦。

有时候，默多克的晚上以某座教堂为终点，特别是当他身上的血迹比平时更多一点的时候。有一次，一名修女出来接他，用手臂架住他肩膀，扶他一瘸一拐地进去。差不多两个小时之后，马特·默多克律师从教堂里走出来，脚步有一点点瘸，而一名修女（同样的纤细身材，十之八九就是先前那位）大概是在教训他——从他们的肢体语言判断。当然咯，默多克讨厌被人说教，于是他试图加快脚步甩开她。[i][b]她[/i][/b]也同样加快了脚步。当他们走到街区路口时，她伸手抓住默多克的手臂，将他的身体转过来，让他和她面对面，然后严厉训斥了他。他则耷拉着脑袋，像是一名犯了错的顽童。这一幕给弗兰克带来了一整天的乐子，从他离开教堂前的藏身点一直到他晚上上床睡觉。连卡莉都开口问了，问他在翻新动物收容中心洗手间的时候一个人偷偷笑个啥。

他没告诉她。

[hr]

自从他俩在卡莉的注视下握手那天起，时间已经过去两个月了。他完成了默多克公寓的修理工作，开始着手维修其他租户的公寓。弗兰克非常确定，弗兰在盘算着开口邀请他参加他们家的周末户外烧烤，弗兰克则在挖空心思找理由回绝。

当然了，默多克拒绝领养露西。但他依然一整个一整个礼拜天和它耗在一起，当弗兰克慢慢整修整座公寓楼的时候。有时候，他看起来挨过一顿狠打，但他总是编出蹩脚的借口，譬如说被人抢劫，或者从楼梯上滚下去，诸如此类。弗兰克猜测有没有人会信这一套，因为，唔，就弗兰克而言，就算是他并不曾知道真相，他也不可能信[i][b]那种鬼话[/i][/b]的。每一个礼拜天，默多克都试着邀请他留下来晚饭；每一个礼拜天，弗兰克都婉言谢绝，而在他带露西回动物收容中心的路上，它总是郁郁望向车窗外。它现在是[i][b]他的[/i][/b]狗了，但它依然喜欢另一个白痴多一些。[i][b]你应该更机灵懂事点。[/i][/b]每一个礼拜天，弗兰克都想对它说。

然而，唉，爱谁不爱谁并不是我们能自主选择的。

[hr]

然后是那个礼拜天。那个礼拜天，经过了前一晚的例行巡逻，默多克比平时看起来更憔悴。他还是带着露西出门了，但弗兰克怀疑他们到底有没有走到公园。没准儿他在街边找了张街边长椅坐下来，像个殉道者一样干坐了一下午？他们回得比平时早。也没有人向他发出晚餐邀约。就连露西都安静了——担心了？

他听说，有一伙军火商在向东岸的多个帮派供应军火。他还听说，当地居民聘请了律师帮助应付某些低收入地区突然激增的暴力犯罪和死亡率。他们想要起诉纽约警察局，因为纽约警局未能尽责地向所有地区提供平等的保护。而他想都不必想就知道被聘请的律师是谁，以及被目击到追查军火商线索的白痴义警是谁。

那个礼拜天晚上，弗兰克回了地狱厨房。他带着露西一起，以防他用得上它的鼻子——他见过它从默多克的脏衣篮里偷一两件衬衫；它喜欢他的气味。弗兰克把露西留在卡车里，收紧自己的防弹背心，拉起帽衫的拉链盖住骷髅头。然后，他带着一些轻便但依然致命的武器上了天台。他有带重火力武器，在车上，和露西在一起。现在么，他仅仅是侦察而已。

他很快就找到了他要找的——一座老旧的建筑，窗子用木条封死，里头有可疑的声音。他悄然潜入。灯光瞬间熄灭打斗突然爆发的时候，他翻了一记白眼。呻吟声，负痛的呼声，身体倒地的声音。老一套。某个蠢货在大喊大叫。“别开枪！别开枪啊，你会打到我的！”小便失禁带来的骚味让他突然想起他在战场上的日子，让他想起当惩罚者的日子。

也许他从未离开过，他一面想，一面戴上夜视镜。也许他永远都没有办法离开。

他开始扣扳机。

[hr]

半小时之后，空气里的血腥气比尿骚味浓。他看不到小红的人影。但弗兰克觉得他在收获人头的间隙中有听到过楼上发出些声音，所以他上了楼。楼上传来几声巨响。某种化学品的难闻气味充斥他的鼻孔。他跑步上楼，正好来得及看到两个人把一个软绵绵的身形推到窗外。外头传来一声钝响。有人喊了一句“抓到他了！”然后是一辆车开走了。

弗兰克的血液一下下撞击着头颅，沉重，缓慢。他拉下他的连帽衫拉链，摘下夜视镜。街灯的亮光足够他看到他们。

他大踏步走过去。他每走近一步，他们离死亡就更近一步：充满痛苦和鲜血的死亡。他听到一个人哀叫了一声“哎哟，要命！”。那个人试图逃开。另一个人则从窗口跳了出去。弗兰克射中他们的腿。他们鲜血如注栽倒在地。第一个人茫然地摸索着他膝盖下方的洞；另一个则睁大双眼看着天花板祈祷。他们活不久了，但还是足够他问出点情报，并且让他们眼睁睁地看着他毁掉他俩照相机里的存储卡。他会确保这一点。

[hr]

两小时之后，弗兰克和露西在雅顿森林里细细搜索。那两个人在血流光之前吐露，他们的计划是把小红丢在森林深处，让他去填狼或者其他什么动物的肚子。好在这群人并不怎么聪明，而且，对本地也不太熟——他们见到他的脸，却没有认出他的身份来。他们拍那张照片只是保险起见。

离开大楼之前，弗兰克从地上捡起默多克的面罩。他和露西下车后，他将面罩拿给露西。它闻了闻，立刻竖起耳朵，开始四下嗅。[i][b]好姑娘，[/i][/b]他心想。[i][b]好姑娘。赶紧把你的人找回来，好么？[/i][/b]

它做到了。这个过程花了一个半小时。他的手电筒照遍每一丛可疑的灌木，光秃秃的树枝刮过他的皮肤，露西在哪里拐弯他就亦步亦趋地跟上。但最终他们找到了他。小红甚至都没在发抖。考虑到户外的温度，这不是好兆头。弗兰克纵身跳到沟渠里。泥土粘了他一裤子。小红的体温让他身下的冰都融化了。该死。他用一张半是狗毛半是羊毛的毯子把他裹起来，然后将他扛出去。

弗兰克几乎是跑回卡车旁的。他能感觉到小红正在挣扎着清醒过来。一旦他清醒了，他会恐慌的——恐慌，并且试图战斗。弗兰克了解他们这种人：先战斗再说，别的事情靠后。

他把他丢在卡车后车厢的地板上，手电筒靠在前舱壁上。露西跟在默多克后面跳上来，哀哀叫着，用鼻子顶他的脸，希望获得回应。“嘿。”弗兰克说，“听得到我说话？”默多克用他僵硬的手指拍打着他的双耳和脸颊，嘴里嘟囔着“不，不，我不能……”之类的话。

好吧。冲击榴弹把他折腾得够呛；也许那是他听说过的某种新型榴弹。该死，小侍童现在肯定恐慌万分，但如果弗兰克现在就动手脱他身上的湿衣服，事情只会更糟糕。他怎样才能告诉他他现在安全了呢，既然他现在听不到他说话，也闻不出他的气味？他看向露西。

哎呀，见鬼。

“蹲下，小姑娘。让我——那边。”默多克双手冷如冰。接下来应该把缠在他手上的湿绳索解下来。但在此之前，他先拉着默多克的手放到露西头上。他引导他抚摸它伤痕累累的身体、它缺失的右耳、它脖子上的香烟烫伤痕迹；他让他自己去探索它熟悉的皮毛。

“露西？”他的声音轻如耳语，但这足够了。他知道了。“弗兰克？”见鬼，他[i][b]知道[/i][/b]了。该死，他知道多久了？这个王八蛋。等他好起来，弗兰克会亲手宰了他。他一直在布什么长线设什么局呢？他脑子里都他妈的在想些什么呢？

“弗兰克。”默多克又开口呼唤，然后他软瘫瘫湿哒哒地瘫成一滩。

露西贴着默多克躺下来。弗兰克急急忙忙解开半结冰的绳索，脱下他的靴子、湿乎乎的裤子和扯破了的运动衫。他用一张电热毯将默多克裹起来，并挑要紧的地方放了些发热贴。希望这样能让他暖和起来而不至于在开车回去的路上昏迷不醒。否则，露西永远不会原谅他或者默多克的，他知道。

他不确定他选择的治疗方式会不会让柯特气得冲他大吼大叫，不过它们看起来是奏效了。毕竟，老旧卡车的制热不稳定，冷风热风随机吹，单凭它不足够让那个白痴暖和起来。弗兰克坐下，喝着咖啡等待。差不多一个小时左右之后，默多克眼皮抖动。他醒来了。

“弗兰克？”他声音又低又哑。

“在。”

狗低哼一声。默多克微笑起来。“嗨，小姑娘。”露西调整了一下姿势，躺到他腿上。他的微笑继续扩张。“对不起。”

“为了啥？”

默多克叹气。“原因随便你选。”

“因为你是个白痴？让我以为你没有认出我来？愚蠢地冒险？不把你打倒的混账们弄死，放他们走，好让他们在别的地方卷土重来？因为他们会卷土重来的，默多克。我跟你保证他们会的。”他掂量着他手里的保温杯。它依然是半满的。“我们就说你是个白痴结了。这一点能涵盖所有。”

他脸上的微笑消失了，他茫然的双眼慢慢地不停转动。“你没必要来救我的。”

“你是个白痴。”

“你已经说过了。”

“但你是露西的白痴。”

“噢。”默多克说。他又一次闭上眼。“那是咖啡嘛？”

“唔。”

默多克挣扎着，但他被毯子裹得几乎动弹不得。弗兰克只得叹一口气，亲自动手拨弄那个白痴，直到他贴靠在他胸口。金属的车体还是太凉了，他决定。老天啊，默多克感觉好小一只。

“求你？”

“我敢说冻僵的人不该喝咖啡。”弗兰克说。

“我没有被冻僵。”弗兰克试图用咳嗽掩饰他的微笑，虽说那个蠢货也看不见他。“我那是在冥想。”

“是啊是啊。”

“哼，我[i][b]就是[/i][/b]。我现在还没死，是不是？”

“得了，闭嘴吧，小红。”

“你为啥这么叫我？”沉默了一秒钟之后，小红问。“我现在穿的是黑色，我感觉。”

“是啊，你是。之前是。现在么，你穿的是一张毯子，小红。”弗兰克往杯子里倒了点咖啡，递给冰柱先生。默多克的双手一点都不稳。弗兰克用自己的十指包住他的手。

“我叫马特。”他说。他似乎并不着急喝，只是将咖啡拿在他冰冷的双手里，让他的双手变成一个暖烘烘的三明治夹心馅儿。是啊，弗兰克心想。这名字听上去也不坏。露西在默多克的大腿上扭动。“马特，不是小红。”

“我知道。”

“你从来不叫我名字。”

弗兰克耸耸肩。“当兵留下的习惯。”他说。

“是嘛。”默多克并不信他的借口，但他也没有追问。

见鬼，他真的是小小一只。这么小个子的人是怎么能挥出那么重的拳头和拥有那么顽强的意志？他身上没有脂肪，只有可以折断的骨头，淤痕累累的肌肉，以及愤怒，还有信念。真的，他又想起了比利。比利以前是——现在也依然是——个皮包骨的瘦子；但与此同时，他个子高、动作快。他出拳没那么重，但是他的动作，天哪，他动作如电。而默多克，他出拳重，动作也快，而且他从来都不放弃。另外，他从来不杀人。他不会坐视小孩子被子弹打得千疮百孔死在他们父亲的怀里。他[i][b]不会[/i][/b]。

“弗兰克。弗兰克，你听我说话呀。弗兰克？”他眨眨眼，让自己头脑清醒过来。马特拧过身体，用他冰冷无力的手指拍打着他的脸颊。他的双眼在弗兰克的脸上和左近游走，基本都没跑偏。“弗兰克？”

“嗯。”

“对不起。”他说。

“这次又是为了啥？还有什么见鬼的天主教负罪情结？”

这句话让他笑起来。那杯咖啡被当胸推过来。“我没把它弄洒算你走运。”弗兰克哼了一声，接过咖啡。“凯伦跟我说了你最近遇到的一些事。”他重新靠在弗兰克胸膛上。他的脸颊冰冷，即使他做了他那一套神叨叨的冥想。

“她也跟我说了你的事。”

“我一点都不怀疑。弗兰克，我……”他身体绷紧了一点点，但并没有挪走。“卡莉介绍说你叫皮特的时候，我心里想，那行吧，也许那就是他想要的，是他需要的——我说不好。全新的开始。所以我管你叫皮特，而你从来没流露出你认得我。而我……我觉得能够了解你挺好，从别的角度，你懂的吧。”

弗兰克把他的下巴搭在小红的头发上。他的鼻子依然红通通的，所以没错——他依然叫小红，反正现在是。“而且你喜欢露西。”露西以默多克的双腿为枕头（也不嫌硌得慌），低低地叫了一声。

“也许。”他回答。

弗兰克微笑。“唔，也许。”他喝完咖啡，仰头望天。天空正在从深紫色慢慢变成粉色。

“天亮了。”他说。

“我们该回去了。”

“唔。”

他俩谁都没动，直到露西跳下卡车，去森林里某个地方解决它的需要。

马特试着站起来，假装自己没有摇来晃去，但弗兰克不买他这一套。抢在他面朝下地栽倒在尘土上之前，弗兰克抓住他。“别犯蠢。”他说。“你已经够蠢了。开口求助，懂么？”

“我……我有在努力。”马特的确是摇来晃去，而且他有一点迷茫。他双手伸出，想要找点线索让他自己找得着北。“见鬼，我的听力和平衡感都还不行，被榴弹搞砸了。”

弗兰克引着他到副驾车门边，帮他坐进去。“坐稳了。”

“哎哟喂，弗兰克，不准备让我开车啊？”

弗兰克把毯子照头丢过去，吹了一声口哨招呼露西上来，他自己坐到驾驶座前。

回程的路上，他们基本没说话。直到马特抬起靠在车窗上的头（他的鼻子现在恢复正常颜色了），开口说：“你知道吗，弗兰克，我有点羡慕你。”

弗兰克差点追尾一辆垃圾车。“什么鬼？”

“唔，你知道的。”默多克慢慢地深呼吸几次才继续说，而他的声音依然嘶哑。“你坚持你认定正确的事情，无论如何。你做事情有始有终。我可能不完全赞同你的方法，但是……你从不放弃。你不可阻挡，就算是地狱都没办法阻挡你。而且你确实经历过地狱了，弗兰克。而你依然在这里，照料没有主人的狗，给弗兰修水槽，赶来救我。你可以不这样做的。”

“你自己是没办法回去的，是不是？”

“大概是不行的。”

“那不就结了。”

“我是说……我是说，谢谢你。”

“行吧，随便。”他是了为露西，好么？基本上是为露西。

时间还挺早。如果一个醉鬼跌跌撞撞地从卡车上下来，一头栽进另一个人的怀里，也不会有太多人注意到。但弗兰克仍然抓紧时间赶紧进了公寓楼。露西跟在他们身后。毫不意外地，默多克坚持自己上楼。但他基本上只是抓着楼梯扶手，假装他不是由弗兰克半拖半抱着上去的。弗兰克让马特保留他的自尊。这一次。

刚刚才侧躺到沙发上，默多克又改了主意。他努力地试图重新站起来。

“怎么的？”弗兰克问。

“我得给福吉打电话。”马特说。“我今天在家工作，但我得跟他说一声。”

弗兰克把他推倒回沙发上。还要工作，当然了。“你待在这儿。我去给你拿手机。”他张望了一圈，发现了躺在厨房料理台上的手机。他拿过来，朝着默多克当胸塞过去。

“噢，谢了。”默多克开始对手机口述短信，而弗兰克给露西的水碗盛满水，放在那张小地毯旁。那张毯子在好几个礼拜之前的一个雨天被露西征用了——那个礼拜天，弗兰克基本上直接把默多克当空气，默多克在他的电脑前忙活，而露西看守着他们两个。那一天非常地……静谧。

弗兰克看着小红，心里怀疑他还能不能拿回他的毯子。“你自己待着没问题？”

“当然。”外头开始有车辆鸣笛。又是一个寻常的早晨和寻常的城市喧嚣。“现在的交通可堵呢。”

“是啊。”弗兰克坐着没动，双肘撑在沙发背上，看着默多克缓慢地眨眼。看着马特缓慢地眨眼。

“我得洗个澡。”马特的十指来回抚摸旧毯子。

“我不会帮你。”

“没准备要你帮，不过。”马特微笑着。“留下来？我知道你有的晚上会跟踪我。这是同一回事。万一我摔一跤摔断一条腿呢。”

“现在还是跟只小猫咪一样虚弱无力，呵。”

“闭嘴。”他说。

弗兰克依言闭嘴。他帮马特摆脱毯子和内衣，然后引着他到洗手间。他希望默多克不会在他回卡车取随身行李袋这么点儿工夫里突然死掉。鉴于他们提到了洗澡，他现在脑子里也完全惦记着这事儿了——把前一晚的鲜血和污垢全冲走，换上干净衣服，在沙发上打个盹。白天这样打个小盹再完美不过了。弗兰克想要脱下他的防弹背心。他想要惩罚者的身份离开他，离开这里，至少此时此刻。他想要……他想要，唔。

当他回到公寓里的时候，淋浴间的水仍在响。他把包丢在墙角，脱下连帽衫，开始脱防弹背心（因为把它留在卡车里头实在是个糟糕到不行的主意）。当他把背心丢在装夜魔侠行头的箱子上时，马特的手机开始响。[i][b]福吉。福吉。福吉。[/i][/b]

该死。他迟疑了片刻，然后在手机上戳戳点点，直到电话接通。“喂。”

“嗨，马特，你——等等，你是谁？你怎么拿到这个手机的？你绑架了他是嘛？噢上帝啊，到底——”

“别紧张，尼尔森。他在洗澡。”线路那一头传来磕磕巴巴不知所措的声音。“他受了一点伤，但他会没事的。”

“你是谁？”

“皮特。”

“啥？”

“皮特。弗兰克。以及我们的小姑娘露西。”弗兰克一面补充，一面挠着它的耳朵后头。

“[i][b]啥？[/i][/b]”

“弗兰克·卡索。”他说。

“我去！凯伦，他愿意跟你说话的，对吧？卡索？你能跟他讲电话么？”他听不到她是怎么回答的。“惩罚者绑架了马特，我估计？”

他的声音慢慢变小，接下来响起的是凯伦的声音。“嗨，弗兰克。”

“嗨。”他吞咽了一下口水。她是连接他过去和现在的锚点之一，是唯一一个没有远离他而且不断帮助他留在当下的人。“你都好？”

她叹气。“唔。所以，那名礼拜天神秘人士就是你咯？”弗兰克点点头，然后才想起来她没办法看见他的动作。不过，看不看得到对凯伦似乎没差。“马特礼拜天总是没空。至于为什么没空，他吞吞吐吐从来不肯说。而且，每个礼拜一回办公室的时候，他都眉开眼笑的。”

“那是因为露西。我的狗。”

“嗯哼。”他能想象她的微笑。“而现在他在洗澡，他的手机由你代接。”

“凯伦，不要！我的脑子！”尼尔森现在显然是快要犯病了。

“事情不是这样的。”弗兰克回答。他觉得不是。露西看着他，仿佛它有所期待。

“行吧。听我说，多保重，好么？你俩都是。跟马特说，我们和他明天见。还有……别拿自己当外人，弗兰克。”

“我不会的。”

他挂掉电话的时候，一大团水蒸气在屋子里冒出来。他留意看着默多克沿着墙壁走向移门，然后走向他的床。“你接了我的手机？”

“你的哥儿们尼尔森很担心。”

“没错，特别是当你代接电话的时候。”穿着他过于宽大的运动衫、厚厚的袜子以及宽松的运动裤，他看起来小小一只，脆弱无助。弗兰克知道不是这样的。他知道他顽强得要命，顽强到他根本无需呈现出顽强的样子来。“你留下来么？”露西直线奔着床去了，贴着默多克的背躺下来，幸福地哼哼一声。

“不信任你。搞不好会耍些愚蠢的把戏，虽然你还是七荤八素的。”他说。

毯子和狗子堆作一堆的地方有人低哼了一声。弗兰克起身去洗他的澡。他希望还有热水剩下来。

[hr]

“弗兰克。”他走出浴室的时候听到有人喊。

“你应该在睡觉的。”弗兰克说。他靠在床边，心里在考虑要不要在马特腰边上坐下来。

“哎，弗兰克，你以前没有留胡子，是不是？”

弗兰克坐下来。“我们第一次见面的时候没有。”

“呃。现在没人认出你来么？”

“好像是没有。”马特沉思了一会儿。弗兰克耐心等待。他还会问更多的，他知道。永远有一大堆问题，跟个该死的心理医生一样。

“弗兰克。”哎哟，果然来了。

“唔。”

“你头发什么颜色？”

“黑。”

“噢。”

“胡子也是。”

马特搁在床上的手指抽了抽。“长么？”

“哪个？胡子，还是头发？”

“都是。”

“有人管我叫嬉皮士。”盲人明白嬉皮士是啥样儿的么？“而[i][b]你的[/i][/b]头发永远乱糟糟，你也从来不刮胡子，小红。”他说。

“[i][b]弗兰克[/i][/b]。”

咋了？他不觉得自己有准备好用小红以外的名字称呼他。现在还没有。

弗兰克猜测着默多克的头发摸起来手感会如何。他的头发永远不肯服帖，就跟他本人一个样。他的头发还是半干的。管他呢，他决定。弗兰克伸出手。他手上的茧子有挂到湿漉漉的发束一两次，但它们手感很柔软。比他想象中的柔软。如果他有想象过的话。他的眼睛，马特的眼睛，跟平常一样没有焦点，大体朝向他的方向，但稍微有一点点偏。它们的颜色比他预计中浅一些，鉴于他现在能好好地看着它们。他连的胡子茬都带一丝丝红色。“你是个红发小子嘛，小红？”

马特呻吟一声。“是赭石色。”

“嗯哼。你胡子也有点儿红。”

“你就不准备放过这件事了，是吧？”

“是的。[i][b]小红[/i][/b]。”马特试着想要踹他，但弗兰克预料到了，靠过去压住他的大腿。“要不然，你可以学学刮胡子。”

“闭嘴。我会刮胡子。”

“证明呗。”

那小混蛋撅起嘴。货真价实的撅嘴。“很痒的。”

“得了吧。”弗兰克说，但的确不假：他的皮肤确实是像婴儿一样娇嫩。还有他的嘴唇，当他不是那么一个[i][b]饶舌[/i][/b]的小混蛋的时候。而他的微笑：当他微笑的时候，他整张脸都被点亮了。弗兰克心想，管他呢。他吻了那个白痴，正正吻在脑门中央。那个白痴目瞪口呆，但他马上就将弗兰克拉低到床上，让他和他身体相抵。白痴说：“你敢动一动试试。”

弗兰克伸开一条手臂，揽住马特的肩膀，看着他扭来扭去一会儿直到他一边耳朵紧贴弗兰克的胸口。“舒服？”露西认为他俩看起来挺舒服的，因为它马上跳回到床上。唔，不如说是跳到弗兰克的肚子上。但他把它赶到他俩脚那头。

“呣。”属于他的那个白痴嘟囔了一声。“是你的心跳，你知道吧。你的心。”

然后他就跟关上的灯一下瞬间睡去了。弗兰克心想，呵，见鬼。

[hr]

礼拜二早上，弗兰克步行陪默多克到他的办公室。露西身上的伤痕引起了一些疑惑的挑眉，但马特完全一无所知。他松松地握着胸带的牵引绳，而露西如此高兴自己能担任别人的导盲犬，以至于这短短一程里的城市喧嚣并没有让它惊惶不安。综上，弗兰克觉得这是双赢——露西并没有发作它的犬类创伤后应激障碍，而马特也欣然依靠了它。

他的儿女本来也会很喜欢狗的。等到他退伍的时候，他们本来肯定会领养一只狗。玛利亚本来肯定会翻翻白眼勒令他去造一道围栏。他们本来会一起，天长地久，他们四个在一起，还有狗。这一幕永远不会发生了，但现在——现在他有露西和小红。是的，[i][b]小红[/i][/b]：冬日的阳光突出了他发色里的赭石色，而且他很高兴他依然可以管他叫小红，哪怕只是在他自己脑海里。所以：小红。

他们半道在一家咖啡店停下来。里头的人在低声议论，说他有只很乖的狗，以及，有个体贴的男朋友。这让马特既闹了个大红脸，又蹙起眉头。他并没有试图向别人证明，瞎子并不是无助（或者失聪）的，所以，就只能忍着呗。他等在门口。露西坐在他脚边。而弗兰克耐心地排在早晨的队伍里。

他们一走进律所办公室，凯伦就笔直朝他俩走来。她不知道先从哪里说起：是咖啡（被飞快地放到她的办公桌上），还是狗（证实它自己确实是个乖狗狗），还是弗兰克的到来（不在预期之内），还是马特安静的微笑（也不在预期之内）。弗兰克喜欢他的微笑。

尼尔森从他的办公室里探出头。眼前一幕让他瞬间石化反应不过来。弗兰克觉得尼尔森这样儿诚然是情有可原。毕竟，惩罚者亲临他的律所，一手挽着他的同事，另一手提着他同事的公文包。

“他们超可爱，不是么？”凯伦说。

弗兰克冲她皱眉。“我们不可爱。”

“不好意思：[i][b]我[/i][/b]很可爱的。露西也是。”马特回答。他微微弯下腰去抚摸它的脑袋。“是不是啊，小姑娘？”

“哎呀我的妈吔。”尼尔森一副马上就要精神崩溃的样子。

“我就[i][b]知道[/i][/b]，是不是？”凯伦冲他们笑得如此灿烂，弗兰克怀疑自己搞不好也会被闪成瞎子。

“啥？”马特问。

“你……你完全清楚弗兰克现在穿着你的运动衫，对吧？”

马特歪歪脑袋。“我有很多很多运动衫，福吉。你咋知道他穿的是我的？”

“哎哟，兄弟，因为他身上那件是哥大的衣服——你坚持要买的那件，虽然他们只剩更大号的，压根没你的尺码了。——哎哟我的天，凯伦。[i][b]弗兰克·卡索穿着马特·默多克的衣服[/i][/b]。我不行了。我得给玛西打电话，要死了，我不行了。”他一面嘟嘟囔囔，一面退回到自己的办公室堡垒里。

“这么说，你的咖啡归我了？”凯伦朝着他紧闭的办公室门问。

“诶嘿，凯伦，别逗他了。我们还需要他，别把他玩坏了。”

“就是你领头的！”尼尔森大喝。“再说了，你从啥时候开始喜欢男人的？你还有什么瞒着我的事情？蝙蝠侠也是你对不对？”

“蝙蝠侠才不存在呢。”马特小声说。

“[i][b]惩罚者现在穿着你的衣服呢！[/i][/b]”

“我[i][b]的确是[/i][/b]穿着你的运动衫，”弗兰克说，“而且还拎着你的公文包。”

马特露出一个‘喔哟见鬼’的表情，一把夺过他的包，溜进他自己的办公室。露西跟在他脚后跟后头，留凯伦和弗兰克面面相觑。

“原来如此。”她说。

“唔，呵。”

“我挺高兴的。为你。为你们俩。”弗兰克闷哼一声。他不知道能说什么，所以他死盯着咖啡。“对于一个需要休一天假的人来说，你看起来倒不算太糟糕。”她把他的咖啡递过去，然后端起自己那杯。凯伦小口啜着咖啡，沉默但目光炯炯地盯着他——她的目光令他忍不住想从实招来，无论他内心愿意不愿意。她好奇心爆棚，他看得出来。也许可以把这当成一场彩排，为了周六去大卫家作彩排。该死，他们到时候会把他架在火上烤的。但他能说什么呢？

“我们只不过，你知道吧，在一起休息。那个晚上很倒霉。”

“嗯哼。”

弗兰克喝了一口咖啡安抚他的神经。他不应该紧张的，但，他在乎凯伦的想法。见证过他人生最糟糕时刻的她不曾弃他而去，或者试图束缚他，或者……“是的。”他说。“我们去了公园。在我工作的动物收容中心待了几个小时。都是普通的事情。”

她冲着他微笑。他不知道为啥。他也不知道能说什么，所以他死盯着咖啡。“挺好的，弗兰克。你俩都值得时不时地休个假。”

“我并没有……”他吞咽了一次。“我并没有忘记他们，你知道么？玛利亚，小弗兰克，还有丽萨。”他指着他自己，指着子弹打穿他颅骨的位置，指着子弹永远和他在一起的地方。他们也会永远和他在一起。

“我知道。他也知道的。”

“我应该……我是名士兵，你知道吧？如果有谁要先死，先死的人不应该是他们。不应该的。”

马特突然出现在他身边。“我希望你没在动坏心思打算偷我咖啡。”他说，五指紧紧握住他的肱二头肌。于是，弗兰克又完全回到了当下。“哪一杯是我的？”

弗兰克叹口气，看着剩下两个杯子上潦草写着的名字。“那一杯。”他拿起纸托盘上的杯子，递过去：他觉得马特应该能感觉到杯子的温度。

“谢了。”他说，沉静的微笑又冒了出来。

尼尔森的办公室门再次打开。“我过来拿我的咖啡，免得你们几个把它偷了，知道么？”他狐疑地打量着他们，然后走过来拿桌上最后一杯咖啡。“那么，马特，今儿晚上喝酒，我们三个？”

“我不会随随便便当众自爆床事的，福吉。”诶嘿，简直是个小混蛋。弗兰克以这个小混蛋为傲。

“[i][b]马特·默多克[/i][/b]，我指着上帝发誓，你要是敢不来，我就跟你妈打小报告！”[color=Silver]（*“不来”也有“不高潮”的意思）[/color]

“拜托不要把这几个词放在同一个句子里，小福。”

尼尔森脸红了（哈）。弗兰克则决定是时候执行战略撤退了。“回见，默多克。”他碰了碰马特的肩膀，留他们仨继续斗嘴。

“回见。”他回答。离开的时候，他那个沉静的微笑蚀刻在了弗兰克的脑海里。他有很久很久没有对任何事有过这么深切的期盼了。期盼的感觉好极了。

弗兰克感觉好极了。

[hr]

[align=center]第一部分完[/align]


End file.
